


Let It Go

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Jun watch the movie Frozen without their band-mates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

“See you then, guys!” Jun says his last greetings before leaving the green room, earning an enthusiastic nod from Aiba, a sleepy look from Ohno, and an indifferent ‘yeah, yeah’ from Nino who’s still busy with his DS. Jun doesn’t have the time to check on Sho’s reaction, though. He just walks away from the green room, busy hiding his too-wide-for-his-own-liking grin.

They’re going to have a movie date. All five of them. It’s a really rare occasion that they get to do that. And to watch that movie Jun has been wanting to since he overheard some juniors talked about the movie, no less. So Jun is really happy about that.

\---

A few hours later, Jun is already in front of the theater, waiting for his band-mates to arrive. He checks his wristwatch, then giggles for he’s almost half an hour too early for the movie. He takes his phone out of his pocket to check if there are some messages he haven’t read.

There are apparently some new messages on that phone. All in one conversation named “Silly Band-Mates”.

A too excited yet apologetic message from Aiba, “Matsujun, sorry! I forgot that I have to work tonight! My manager just reminded me! I totally forgot! Sorry!”

One really lame excuse from Ohno, “I’m sorry but apparently my manager won’t let me go! He thought I’ll be too tired tomorrow if I go to watch some movie tonight.”

Some movie. Jun clicks his tongue angrily. It’s not just some movie. Why did they agree if they’re just going to cancel at the last time like this anyway?

The phone dings and there’s yet another person who cancels, “then I don’t want to be a third wheel! Go have a fun movie date with Sho chan, ne, J.”

Classic Nino. Bet he’s just lazy to move his ass out of the apartment.

Jun’s just about to type a reply for all of them. A lengthy reply on how he’s disappointed on all of them and that they have made him sad because they’re not only ruining a chance for them to go together to do something fun, but they’re also do it at the very last possible time. Then he hears rushed steps going to his direction, followed by a familiar voice calling his name.

“Jun! Sorry I'm late! Has the movie started yet? Where are the others?” there he comes, the one and only Sakurai Sho. Jun tilts his head. Seems like this guy hasn’t checked his phone at all.

“They all cancel. Thirty minutes before the movie starts, they all cancel, so adult-like, your band-mates,” Jun says sarcastically.

To his own surprise, Sakurai Sho answers that with a hearty laughter. Like he has expected it all along.

“Why are you laughing? Are you guys planning something behind me that I don’t know?” Jun asks with a frown decorating his face, which only draws more laughter on Sho’s part.

Jun waits patiently until Sho’s laughter subsides. All while looking at Sho with his piercing gaze. If gazes could kill, Sho would have died more than three times tonight.

“Do you really expect them to come? You asked us all to watch an animated movie about _princesses_. Seriously, Jun. Even I would rather do some dance rehearsals than go watch that kind of movie,” Sho tries to sound serious but some chuckles slip out of his mouth while he’s saying his answer.

“Then why are you here?” Jun asks, still frowning.

“Because you want to watch it, you’ll be really sad if none of us shows up, ne? And I don’t want you to be sad,” Sho answers casually.

Jun has to try his hardest to hide his blushing cheeks. He curses himself internally because of that. It’s just too silly to blush over such simple statement. Yet he can’t help but to do so. It’s not a secret that his heart, after all these years, still belongs to that one Sakurai Sho. So yeah, that simple answer is all he needs to forget his band-mates irresponsible manners and get all excited about the movie again. He’s going to watch it with Sho anyway.

“So... Let’s just go inside?” Sho asks with the amused expression still not leaving his face. Jun can only nod at that and goes to the ticket booth to buy their tickets, fails to notice how Sho watches him with smile adorning his face.

\---

Just as he has expected, the movie is really good. With the beautiful view, even though they’re just animated pictures, good story, and of course, great music, Jun can’t hold himself back. He grins and chuckles here and there through the movie. Sometimes he jumps on his seat and stares at the screen without blinking. Just like a little kid who gets to see his favorite thing in the world.

Little did he know that, beside him, Sakurai Sho has been completely distracted from watching the movie and decides to just watch Jun instead.

\---

“You seem to be enjoying the movie so much, Jun,” Sho starts the conversation when they walk out of the studio.

“No am not. Well, I like it, that’s all,” Jun answers defensively. Obviously won’t admit how he was giggling and grinning inside the movie theater.

“What are you being cool for, Jun, it’s just me,” Sho finally can’t help it. He barely says the words before having a giggling frenzy himself.

“What do you mean, Sho san?” Jun cocks his head to get a better look of Sho. He looks so cute doing that and Sho chuckles again on that.

“I mean, stop acting so cool when we both know that you’re just that little kid who would get excited over cute things inside,” Sho explains.

“No I’m not,” Jun frowns.

“I like it,” Sho suddenly says.

“Excuse me?” Jun responds, he’s not sure what Sho is actually talking about.

“I like that little kid. I like him so much,” Sho says again, more sure this time, while nodding his head like he’s answering his own question with a repeated ‘yes’.

“I like you, Matsujun,” suddenly Sho turns his head to say that right to Jun’s face. The suddenness of Sho’s words and Sho’s acts makes Jun unable to hide his now blushing hard cheeks. He’s too surprised that he completely forgets to at least lower his face so Sho won’t see his flushed face.

“Oh come on, we’re adult, right? I think it’s really time we start to be honest about our feelings to each other. You’ve given me that cold treat for way too long now,” Sho adds. Somehow, his tone sounds desperate.

“I... Erm... Yes I like you too, Sho san,” Jun finally manages to say an answer even though it’s more like a mere whisper.

“See? It’s not that hard to be open and honest about your feeling, Matsumoto Jun,” Sho smiles and sighs in relief. Jun just realizes that he failed to recognize how Sho was actually nervous about this too. Nervous about admitting his feelings.

Jun nods in response to Sho words, cheeks still blushing hard. He blushes even more when Sho takes one of his hands and links their fingers together.

“You know, like Elsa said in the movie, we should just ‘let it go!’,” Sho swings their joined hands upward while saying that, before both of them giggling together like a couple of teenagers in love.

Well, screw those irresponsible band-mates, Jun thinks, looking fondly at the man beside him singing ‘let it go’ with his stupid face, with their hands still holding each other, tonight is just perfect.

\---

“Do you think they still watched the movie yesterday?” Aiba asks his band-mates, well, Nino and Ohno, who are already in the green room.

Nino shrugs as an answer and Ohno doesn’t seem to care at all, just glances at Aiba for a second before getting back to his phone game. Just a moment after that, the door is opened and Sho and Jun walk in to the room. Hands holding each other’s.

Nino lifts his gaze from his DS and says, “I guess that answers your question, Aiba chan.”


End file.
